


Baby Sitting and Bubble Bath

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Dan should not baby sit [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby sitting, Bath Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the reason Dan likes Felipinho so much is because Dan is secretly a five year old. Whoever thought he was capable of being the responsible adult didn't know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sitting and Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadayoghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadayoghurt/gifts).



> And yes I will call him Pea. Sorry.  
> Also, sorry this is bad. They made me do it.

“You mean you have never had a bubble bath?” Dan said.

Pea, covered practically head to toe in mud, shook his head again.

“Ever?”

Pea grinned and shook his head _again._

Dan sighed, his hands on his hips. “And I thought your parents were nice people. Wait there. I’ll be back in a second.”

Pea nodded, shuffling back in the chair he was sat in and watching as Dan hurried up the stairs. He had to be a good boy for Dan, because then Dan would come over to play more and Dan was nice. Dan let him have cereal with sweets in for dinner and he didn’t mind that there was mud in the house (Mama was going to be very cross that there was mud in the house, but it was ok, because Dan said it was ok).

Dan was upstairs for what felt like forever but when he came back down he was grinning and Pea grinned back.

“It’s running now,” he said. “Shouldn’t take too long. How angry is Mama going to be if I used all her bubble bath?”

At least he hoped it was Raffaela’s, although he wouldn’t judge Felipe if that wasn’t the case. It was some very nice smelling bubble bath and he’d taken a picture so he could buy some later. To replace the bottle he’d used, of course…

Pea thought about the question for a moment. “Maybe lots.”

“Hmmm, that’s what I thought,” Dan said, falling into the chair beside Pea. “So, what are we going to do whilst we wait, hey?”

“More racing,” Pea cried.

“I don’t think I can handle being beaten again, mate,” Dan said, but the grin on his face said otherwise…

 

Half an hour later, Pea raced to the front door, out of breath and laughing as he waited for Dan to catch up. Somehow, he had managed to get even more muddy, and Dan thought it was probably a good thing he’d agreed to do this _before_ the bath and, no matter how adorable the kid was, they were not racing in the garden after the bath.

The bath.

Water was beginning to trickle down the stairs and make a small damp patch at the bottom. Dan looked between Pea and the damp patch, trying to figure out which one of them was going to have to be the responsible adult here.

“It’s wet,” Pea said, just in case Dan hadn’t noticed.

“Wait here one second,” Dan said, racing up the stairs again.

When Dan opened the bathroom door, the water that had been trickling down the stairs turned into a soapy waterfall. The bathroom itself was full of bubbles and he got the feeling he probably shouldn’t have used that much bubble bath. After fighting through the wall of bubbles – which did smell very nice, but the aroma was not high on his list of priorities at the time – and turning off the water, Dan headed back down the stairs.

Pea stood in a pool of water that was a little higher than his ankles, looking up at Dan with the same horror filled expression Dan was probably looking at him with.

“Let’s play a new game,” he said. “It’s called ‘clean up the entire house before Mama and Papa come home’.”

Too late. There was already the sound of voices outside.

Well, at least the stairs weren’t muddy anymore…


End file.
